


Cinnamon Sticks

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Christmas mini fics [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Presents, Pure, hanz is totally not based off 10k, klaus is like 7, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Christmas morning with the nerdiest of the group.





	Cinnamon Sticks

Dahlia was sat in Hanz bed, Klaus jumping around at the foot of it; screaming about how many zombies he would decapitate with his knew katana (It was plastic, thankfully.) Hanz was just laughing at him as he swung it around, fighting with toothless. “He’s definitely your brother.” Dahlia supplied, turning her head to Hanz. He shrugged at her, and gave her his signature dorky grin “I know, it’s great. I’m like… Yoda, and he’s Luke. Except, yah know I have to get up if I can’t reach the remote.” Dahlia snorted at him- she had long since given up on de-nerding her partner. Klaus screamed and disappeared from the room- causing both of the adults to jump, although he returned a few moments later, clutching two poorly wrapped presents. “I forgot to give you yours.” He stated, by means of explanation, before putting the two boxes down on their laps, and folding his legs as he got comfortable. Dahlia lifted the box with her (incorrectly) spelt name on, and tore the wrapping off. Dahlia started laughing as she showed the gift to Hanz; some chocolate & what appeared to be a perfume bottle labelled by Klaus. Cinnamon scented perfume. Homemade it appeared. “You always smell like cinnamon and I don’t know what you to do smell like cinnamon and I asked the lady in the store but nothing smelt like you so I just made my own!” Klaus nodded at her, finished with his explanation. Dahlia was still laughing. “Thanks Klaus, that’s very sweet of you.” She provided, after a moment of calming herself down. 

Hanz opened his then; Dahlia knew what it was; Klaus had begged her to buy it when he had found it online. It was a t-shirt with zombie hunter written on it, complete with fake blood splatter. Hanz smiled at the shirt, and leaned forward to hug his brother. “Thanks half pint. This is awesome.” Klaus nodded in agreement, and lifted up as many of his presents as he could carry “I know, I'm great! I’m gonna put my new stuff away and then we can have onion rings!” Hanz did not have the heart to say no to this. It was Christmas after all. 

Dahlia looked back at Hanz, wiggling her brow “So what did you get me.” Hanz smirked at her, leaning down and pulling the box from under the bed, holding it out to her “merry Christmas.” Dahlia took the box, tearing the paper off and opening it; revealing another box. She looked at Hanz with a vaguely amused, vaguely irritated expression, and opened the second one. Dahlia blinked at it; lifting the unmistakably small box from it, and opening it; revealing the ring- clad with a fairly non-traditional ruby in leu of a diamond. Dahlia looked up at Hanz, who looked, for lack of a better word, terrified. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss before speaking “Now I feel bad. I only got you a video game and a pizza voucher.” Hanz laughed, “And a fiancé, right?” Dahlia nodded, forcing herself to be serious as she looked at him “Yes.”


End file.
